


Friends And Good Memories Will Save You

by vixy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Heals, Credence Barebone Lives, Gen, I just need him to be happy and healthy ok?, protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/vixy
Summary: Newt, Tina, Queenie and Jacob saved Credence in more ways than one.





	

Credence still has trouble sleeping. It’s not easy to forget all that he’s been through just because he has friends now. Sure, days go by almost pleasantly now. Everyone is nice to him, too nice. Jacob always has a sweet treat for him when he comes home from the bakery and he makes sure to tell Credence at least one funny anecdote at dinner. 

Queenie is there when he doesn’t really want to talk but he needs someone to listen to him, and even if her eyes fill with tears at his thoughts and his memories, Credence doesn’t feel pitied, he feels understood. 

Tina talks to him about magic. Credence is not sure yet if he wants to try anything more difficult than a few simple spells. He’s afraid the Darkness, the Obscurus, might take over again. But he appreciates what Tina does, he’s grateful for her patience.

And then there’s Newt. Newt who respects his space. Newt who is as shy as he is around people but has a kind soul. Credence can tell, he still can recognize kindness even if he feels undeserving of it.  _ You do deserve it _ , everyone reminds him.

Credence likes the beasts too. Newt says it’s a good way to practice interacting, not as intimidating as talking to people. Credence knows all the creatures by name now and how to properly care for them.

Another nightmare, another sleepless night. Credence tosses and turns in his bed, he is anxious, he can’t help but feel someone’s still after him. He has to remind himself he’s safe, he’s with friends but the impending sense of danger won’t let go of him. 

His stomach growls. In the quiet of night, he thinks everyone must have heard him, he blushes. How can he be hungry? Queenie makes sure he eats enough, more than enough, no one seems to eat as much as he does. But they all tell him again and again that he can have as much food as he likes, that he doesn’t have to stay hungry all day anymore. 

The first few days after he went to live with them, Credence wouldn’t even come out of Newt’s suitcase, and only took a few bites of the food Newt brought him. He was ashamed of being an imposition. When he did come out he was starving. He ate dish after dish of Queenie’s excellent cooking and managed to make himself sick. Queenie, Tina, and a very concerned demiguise had looked after him. 

Credence smiles. This memory, even if it wasn’t exactly happy, had distracted him from the nightmare, had taken his mind away from terrible thoughts. He pets the niffler who is curled up on a cushion beside his bed, clutching a coin; he turns his head and there’s Pickett on the bedpost, standing guard. The bowtruckle had immediately taken a liking to Credence, feeling that this was another “tree” that needed protection. 

Credence closes his eyes, feeling calmer. He doesn’t know how long it will take him to stop being afraid of every shadow, to feel comfortable with himself, but he will try. He’ll try, both for his friends and for him. They did save him after all. They were still saving him, every day: helping him cope, showing him there was good in him, feeding his soul and his mind as much as his body. Yes, they were saving him in more ways than they could know, and one day he will make sure to repay them. But first, first he has to get better, stronger; he can allow himself to be a bit selfish, he will let them take care of him. Then, he will do all he can for his friends and maybe they will agree to help him look for  _ him _ . One day, some day, one way or another, Credence will find  _ him _ . Sleep takes him and for a change, a sweet dream.


End file.
